1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid container filling device and more particularly to a gravity feeding device for simultaneously equally filling a plurality of liquid containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior art devices for filling a plurality of containers for various reasons with various fluids from a common source. Many of these devices include a pressurized source of fluid wherein the fluid is fed to a manifold system connected to a plurality of feeder pipes of equal diameter with one feeder pipe for each container to be filled. In these devices, the pressure in each feeder pipe is equal so that the fluid delivered by each feeder pipe is equal. These devices, however, are not applicable to gravity feed systems because in a gravity feed system the pressure is not always equal and the feeder pipe closest to the source of fluid will receive more fluid than those further from the source resulting in the containers being filled at different filling rates and therefore unequally. In some of the prior art gravity feed systems, a separate valve is provided for each feeder pipe filling a container such that as each individual container becomes full, the valve shuts. In many gravity feed devices where the equal filling of the containers is not important, no provision is made to ensure that all containers are filled equally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,848 relates to a multipurpose funnel designed to be threadably attached to the top of a container to facilitate the filling of the container with a chosen material. Interchangeable internally threaded caps may be used in combination with the funnel to permit its attachment to various sized containers having conventional closure-engaging external threads. When not threadably attached to a container, interchangeable neck portions are threadably attached to the funnel. At least one neck section is of a bifurcated design to facilitate the filling of two containers at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,295 relates to a device for equally filling a plurality of containers including a primary distributor disc having a top inlet and a plurality of bottom outlets equally spaced from the top inlet and equally spaced around the primary distributor disc, a plurality of secondary distributor discs, each having a top inlet and a plurality of bottom outlets equally spaced from the secondary distributor disc top inlets and equally around the secondary distributor discs, a plurality of equal fluid conducting pipes, one for connecting each of the outlets of the primary distributor discs to the inlet of one of the secondary distributor discs, and a filler hose connected to each of the outlets of the secondary distributor discs and extending downwardly to one of the containers of the plurality of containers. An electrically controlled valve actuatable by a weight controlled device which generates an electric signal when a selected one of the containers is full may be used to block the flow of fluid to the plurality of containers when the containers reach the desired fullness.
Other prior art devices that are of general interest to show the state-of-the-art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 942,271; 1,416,126; 1,790,626; 1,987,580; 2,055,704; 2,447,281; 2,719,496; 2,791,353; 2,872,953; 3,196,909; 3,693,673; 3,794,088; and 3,893,494.
These prior art devices are not exhaustive but are exemplary of the state of the art which relates to container filling devices and/or devices for equally filling a plurality of containers.
While these prior art patents provide improvements in the areas intended, there still exists a great need for a gravity filling for simultaneously equally filling a plurality of liquid containers and which is relatively simple in construction.
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved liquid disbursing device which provides for equally filling a plurality of containers and which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art device structures.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a liquid disbursing device for equally filling by gravity a plurality of containers.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a liquid disbursing device which aids in recycling liquids.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a liquid disbursing device including a liquid receiver section and a distribution section for equally distributing the liquid to a plurality of containers.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a liquid disbursing device for filling a plurality of containers with a liquid such as engine oil.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to achieve the above desirable objects with an essentially simple structure lending itself to inexpensive mass production.
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and the claims.